<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold. by notjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771967">cold.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper'>notjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cold Weather, Curses, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghostbur, Oneshot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Supernatural Elements, no beta we die like men, wilbur doesn’t actually show up but it’s implied that he’s there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Fundy seeks help in ridding himself of a mysterious coldness that seems to follow him around.</p><p>-</p><p>gahhhhh i hate the ending to this but i’m lazy so i’m prolly not gonna finish it. whatever, take this and get out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is it always so goddamn cold?”</p><p>     This was the question that had been on Fundy’s mind ever since the day L’Manberg was blown up, and subsequently since the death of his father. At first, he attributed the sudden chill that permeated the air to nothing more than the yearly transition from fall to winter, but this possibility seemed less and less likely the more he dwelled upon it. The beginning of winter had never been as cold as he felt now. Some night, he could barely sleep due to how painfully cold the air was around him. No matter how many blankets he slept under, no matter how many fireplaces he had roaring, no matter how many layers of clothing he put on, the cold never went away. It was nearly two weeks after the explosion and he still had yet to sleep longer than two hours a night.</p><p>     The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on his body. He tried reading up on things like cold waves and chills, but he was so exhausted that he’d often end up reading the same sentence of text over and over again or skipping paragraphs entirely. Even things like writing and eating were hard. Due to both cold and tiredness, he would be shivering and shaking pretty much all the time which made his handwriting nearly unreadable and made it a monumental task to simply lift a fork to his mouth to eat. </p><p>     But by far, the strangest thing about the cold phenomenon was that he seemed to be the only person chronically experiencing it. He’d even had people saying that it felt unreasonably warm outside for autumn. The only time he’d even heard anyone saying it felt cold was when they were around Wilbur’s grave, or worryingly, around him. Finally, after waking up on the eleventh day with little sleep and the omnipresent cold, he decided to ask someone about what may be happening to him. And who would be better to talk to about your problems than your dad, right?</p><p>     Well, not quite his dad. At least.. not yet.</p><p>-</p><p>     Fundy tentatively picked up the large golden door knocker on the outside of Eret’s castle and dropped it with a loud clunk against the imposingly tall door. A few seconds later, he felt a rush of cool air come from the inside of the great stone building as the doors swung open to greet him. He shivered, then called out, “Hello?”</p><p>     “Fundy! My boy! How are you?” Eret called as he stood up from his golden throne. “It’s been a few days, tell me what you’ve been up to!”</p><p>     “Hey, Eret! I, uh, I have this problem, and I don’t really know what to do. I was wondering if I could-” he yawned, “-Sorry, if I could talk to you about it? It’s kinda been ruining my life for the past two weeks.”</p><p>     Eret raised an eyebrow. “Ruining your life?” he asked. “How so?” He motioned to a smaller throne next to his. “Also, sit. You’re gonna freeze to death just standing in the doorway like that. I can even see you shivering.”</p><p>     “That actually brings me to my next point,” Fundy said, obediently sitting down in the adjacent throne. “My problem is, and I know this is going to sound really stupid, I’m.. absolutely freezing. All the time. I’ve tried pretty much everything, but no matter what I do, it never goes away.”</p><p>     “And you said this is ruining your life?” Eret replied.</p><p>     “Uh, yeah. I can’t really sleep because it’s too cold, and the shivering makes it hard to hold stuff steady so it’s hard-” yawn, “-to write or eat stuff. Plus, since I’m so tired, reading is impossible. But the weird thing is that no one I've talked to has really said anything about the cold unless they’re with me. Am I cursed or something? And if I am, then why?”</p><p>     Eret folded his hands and brought them up to his chin, sharp elbows resting on his thighs. “You think you’re cursed, huh? Have you done anything that would be worthy of getting cursed?”</p><p>     “I.. I don’t think so?” Fundy replied.</p><p>     “Have you come into contact with anything supernatural recently?”</p><p>     Fundy hesitated. “Define recently.”</p><p>     “Within the past two weeks.”</p><p>     “I don’t know if this counts as ‘supernatural’, exactly, but I went to Will’s funeral a few days ago.”</p><p>     “Who’s funeral?”</p><p>     “Wilbur. Wilbur Soot.” Fundy said incredulously. “Y’know, The guy who blew up L’Manberg? The former president? My fucking dad?”</p><p>     Eret straightened up his back suddenly. “He’s not your dad, Fundy. That man was a traitorous, lying, no-good excuse for a-”</p><p>     A loud gust of frigidly cold wind whooshed through the great hall of the castle, cutting Eret off. Fundy’s large fox ears tilted back at both the noise and the sudden drop in temperature around him. </p><p>     “What the hell was that?” Eret exclaimed as he stood up out of his throne and began hastily searching around the throne room, looking for any explanation for the sudden wind. His cape swooshed out behind him as he walked, its vibrant pink, purple, and blue stripes standing out against the stark gray walls and spruce floors. </p><p>     Fundy remained seated in the throne while Eret walked around, fretting about holes in the walls and drafts in the doors(I would say he went pale, but I’m pretty sure foxes can’t do that). Everything had suddenly clicked in his sleep-deprived brain. The cold had started after Wilbur’s funeral. The wind began once Eret had started talking about Wilbur negatively. Any time he went near Wilbur’s grave, the cold became so intense that he could barely think straight. All of the torment he’d been enduring hadn’t been intended to be malicious. </p><p>     Wilbur was just a heartbroken father wishing to spend time around his son, even from beyond the grave. It might have been sweet, maybe even sentimental, if not for the constant pain this need had put Fundy through over the last few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m really sorry that the ending is so rushed and sound really unfinished. i’ll probably go back and edit the ending to make it better but right now i’m tired and honestly can’t be arsed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>